Out of War
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Tragedy strikes, Konoha's destroyed. Neji & Sakura are taken to Sunaga. How will other survivors cope? Will Konoha's destroyers 'Slicers Of Silence' pay? Shino's imprisoned, Lee's working for the Slicers? and more. Story Discontinued.
1. Prologue

_**Out of War**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A sobbing Sakura held unto an injured Neji.

Both were sitting just outside Konoha.

Destruction everywhere. Dead bodies and debris stretched for miles.

It had finally come true. The threat of that clan, Slicers of Silence. They killed everyone. Ninjas, civilians. It didn't matter. The clan had sent a tape to Tsunade a week before the attack showing them slowly torturing and killing Sasuke as well as brutally beating and raping Ino before throwing her down a ravine.

Everything pointed to devastation. But Konoha's residence didn't care. They'd defeat this evil menace. The same evil menace that had crushed other villages including the sound village. The sand village had signed a treaty with the Slicers of Silence. The requirement being not offering aid to anywhere they attacked. No matter what.

Now everyone was dead.

Neji only survived because Sakura found him and healed him as best as she could. Her chakra was now used up and it had been three days since she found Neji.

They survived on water, herbs, and small animals. But Neji still needed medical attention.

Sakura was afraid to go too far since members of the murderous clan were still around. Neji had spotted some two miles away but they quickly had to hide when seven of those clansmen headed their way, sensing the use of a jutsu.

Now Sakura cried as she held unto Neji who she knew was dying.

"Sakura," Neji whispered.

In all his sixteen years he never expected to be saved by the pink haired medical nin.

"I'm so sorry Neji," Sakura cried, "if I were Tsunade-sama I'd…"

"Be able to save him?" a voice asked suddenly.

Both teen ninjas froze.

They looked to see Gaara the newest kazekage of Sunagakure.

_Oh god, _Sakura thought.

"I found something I want," Gaara said loudly.

_Huh? _Sakura and Neji wondered in unison.

"Just take it and move on," a voice shouted back.

"What?" Neji asked confused.

"Shut it," Gaara hissed, "if you want to live you'll both just shut it," he told us.

Neji and Sakura both obeyed without objection.

Prologue Completed


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

_**Out of War**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: A New Life

(Three Days Later at Sunagakure)

Sakura ran her fingers through Neji's long black hair. He was still unconscious.

"Hey," Temari said and stepped in.

Sakura turned around quickly to see Gaara's blonde older sister.

Sakura gulped. She had been assigned to be Temari's maid starting tomorrow. She also would be working as a medical nin twice a week. All this in exchange for her to live in Sunagakure. Neji would learn his price when he woke up.

"You work for me starting tomorrow," Temari told her, "relax today," she said brightly.

Sakura let out her breath in a big whoosh.

Temari sat in the seat next to Sakura.

"I'm sorry about Konoha," Temari told Sakura, "I really liked that place," she said honestly.

"Me too," Sakura said sadly her green eyes staring at the floor.

"You're what, fifteen right?" Temari asked.

"Yes," Sakura responded.

"I'm eighteen," Temari told her, "three years time, you reach the big one eight," she told Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura said completely downtrodden.

"Three years time, I'll let you go," Temari whispered in Sakura's ear.

"What?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"My brother said you'd be a servant for the rest of your life didn't he?" Temari asked her.

Sakura looked away.

"Gaara's not the boss of me," Temari said suddenly, "he gave you to me to do as I deemed fit," she declared, "and if I see it fit to set you free, I'll set you free," she concluded.

Sakura sat dumbfounded.

"A human doesn't deserve to live in a cage," Temari said frankly, "I'll be damned if I keep you in one," she added.

A grateful Sakura started crying and hugged her.

"Okay enough with the waterworks," Temari said as Sakura held her tightly, "um, I…"

Temari stopped when she noticed Neji staring at her.

Neji just stared at her with his silver eyes.

Temari soon smiled.

"Hi handsome," Temari said flirtatiously.

Neji raised a questioning eyebrow.

Temari sighed as a shocked Sakura let her go and turned to Neji.

"You're awake?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded.

"Water," Neji said hoarsely.

Sakura grabbed a nearby pitcher and poured out a glass. She then held Neji's head and helped him drink it.

"Thank you," Neji said after Sakura gently rested his head back unto his pillow.

Sakura smiled and put down the glass.

"Gaara will be talking to you soon," Temari told him.

"What?" Neji demanded angrily.

"And you still haven't gotten your ultimatum yet young man," Temari pointed out, "I'd stop worrying about those who've already agreed to theirs if I were you," she told him.

"Neji it's okay," Sakura tried to calm him, "Temari's real nice," she added.

"You'd be someone's servant just to save your skin?" Neji asked not hiding his scorn.

Sakura gasped.

_That's not what I meant at all, _Sakura thought sadly.

"Lay off Mr. Negative," Temari spoke, "Sakura's made her choice because she can live with it."

"What, being your underling?" Neji spat.

Sakyra stifled a shameful sob.

Temari jumped to her feet, her eyes burning with fury.

"How dare you?" Temari snarled, "do you think you have the right to undermine the person who saved your life?" she demanded.

Neji's mouth became a thin line. He gave Sakura and Temari a cold then closed his eyes.

"Ungrateful little shit," Temari muttered when it was obvious that Neji wouldn't converse with her any further, "come on Sakura," she ordered, "we're leaving."

Sakura looked at Temari confused.

"Just come," Temari said calmly.

"But…" Sakura started to protest.

"Pretend your service starts today," Temari interrupted her, "come," she told Sakura.

Sakura looked from Temari to Neji.

"Leave him," Temari ordered loudly her voice now holding venom and menace.

Sakura immediately knew that disobeying Temari would have dire consequences.

"Yes Temari-sama," Sakura said obediently and left.

Te,ari headed for the door.

"I guess this is you being nice," Neji said sarcastically, his eyes now wide open.

Temari suddenly grabbed both ends of the bed and glared at Neji. But what was shocking wasn't her glare. It was the sadistically happy grin that dominated her now completely contorted face.

"You know what's making me happy?" Temari asked him, "you'll be serving your ultimatum Gaara directly," she revealed, "he gave Sakura to me," she told him, "he's going to drain the very essence out of you," she whispered, "you'll be begging to change places with Sakura in a fortnight," she said happily.

"I can endure plenty," Neji told her undaunted.

Temari walked over to his ear and whispered.

"So could Sasuke."

Neji's eyes widened.

"Say anything and Sakura dies," Temari told him and left.

Neji lay in bed petrified. What had he and Sakura gotten themselves into?

----

(Following day at 6 a.m. at the Kazekage Palace)

Sakura stood in the laundry room washing clothes by hand.

She was awakened at 3 a.m. by a manservant. He simply gave her a list and told her that these things were ordered to be done by Temari-sama. She had to finish everything on it by 5 p.m. then return to the palace to help prepare dinner. After that, it was all up to Temari-sama.

"Temari-sama," Sakura muttered, "how grateful I'll be when I turn eighteen."

_If of course, you actually meant setting me free, _Sakura added in her head.

----

(3 p.m. in a massive bedroom at the Kazekage Palace)

"What?" Neji asked.

"You heard me," Gaara responded.

"But then…" Neji started.

"Trust this information to no one, not even Sakura," Gaara told him.

Neji thought about this deeply.

"Telling her could kill her," Gaara said breaking Neji's thoughts.

"Temari's her master," Neji said unhappy with the arrangement.

"It was either her or you," Gaara told him, "Kankurou didn't want any extra servants," he revealed, "he refused to even get involved."

"I don't blame him," Neji said frankly.

"You're Byakugan is very important," Gaara reminded him, "lots of people are after its secrets."

"And if I leave here they'll get it," Neji finished.

"Precisely," Gaara responded, "I'd like you to do special missions with certain divisions of my army," he said to Neji, "you'll be my slave to do as I see fit."

Neji nodded.

"You understand what's at stake?" Gaara asked, "if you break this…"

"I will not," Neji interrupted, "forgive he Lord Kazekage," he apologized for interrupting Gaara, "I will be completely obedient in your presence."

"Don't be," Gaara said surprising Neji, "people will get suspicious if you're not yourself," he explained, "but be respectful," he added seriously.

"Yes Lord Kazekage," Neji said bowing his head in his wheelchair.

"You'll be able to walk in a few weeks," Gaara told him, "rest so that your injuries will heal properly," he said and turned to leave.

Neji nodded.

"And Neji," Gaara said, "tell anyone of this conversation," he said calmly, "and you'll die," he said with such hatred and resentment that froze Neji cold.

Gaara silently walked out shutting the door.

Neji soon realized that he was not breathing and took in a deep breath.

His eyes darting around the room as his hidden paranoia started to reveal itself.

Chapter 1 Completed

**The next chapter will focus on the major villains of this story 'Slicers of Silence'. Thank you ****Princess Nadia**** for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 2: Slicers of Silence

_**Out of War**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Please Note: I've decided to name the group 'Slicers of Silence'. It sounds better than 'Slicers in Silence'. Sorry for any confusion. I've changed the name in the previous chapters as well. Besides, who can really slice silence? The name's cool.

Chapter 2: Slicers of Silence

(Following day at 5 a.m.)

Izu Xiao tore into the flesh of another victim. The woman screamed.

He kept up with it until she was dead. Then he flung her over in a pile with the others.

"Seven more," Xiao ordered.

Xiao hated his first name.

His mother was all alone. He hated her guts too. Only a stupid woman would give her son that name.

He remembered at age eight being teased horribly because there was a girl in his class named Ishizu. He'd never forget the taunting. The teasing he got from ninja kids, because he wasn't a ninja. In facts things like this were why Slicers of Silence was formed in the first place. Sick of second place according to the human race, Slicers of Silence was filled with people that the outside world forgot or scorned. Not all the members of Slicers of Silence had such a life before joining. But that life was why it was formed.

**To take vengeance, life, and money.**

That was their motto.

It was written on their belts. An emblem with a lion crushing it's own cub in it's mouth in front of a horrified woman on their headband furthering this philosophy.

The emblem was also on the back of their kimonos and jackets. The motto was written below.

Xiao's brown eyes fell on a scared little girl. She was one of the survivors taken from that Konoha village. He wasn't ready for her yet.

"Bring her snot nosed friend," Xiao ordered.

The little girl gasped as the huge guard grabbed her and left.

Soon an eleven-year old boy was pushed into the room and the door shut.

Xiao could hear his teeth chattering.

_I may actually have fun with this one, _Xiao thought.

----

(7 a.m. in the dungeons)

A Slicer in Silence member slid open a metal door and flung a dead body inside. The people in there screamed.

----

(7:30 a.m. in the dungeons)

A guard slid open a huge metal door. Slowly an eleven-year old with a runny nose walked in. he was shivering like a leaf and clad only in white boxers and his green goggles.

But what shocked the prisoners inside was that his hair had gone completely white.

"Udon!" Moegi the girl brought in before he was chosen instead cried and ran to him, "what did he do to you?" she asked desperately.

Udon's eyes started to fill with tears as he hugged himself tighter.

"Udon," a voice said from a corner of the prison.

The other children including Moegi turned in the direction of the voice.

Sitting in a corner with both hands and one foot chained to the floor was Konohamaru.

"Come here Udon," Konohamaru said calmly, "come so I can see you."

Udon's fearful eyes filled with shame.

After stuttering he got the word out.

"N…N…N…N…No," Udon refused.

"Are you ashamed?" Konohamaru asked suddenly, "too ashamed to let your own friend look at you?"

Udon's eyes started filling with tears.

"Did he gray your hair?" Konohamaru asked suddenly.

There were collective gasps.

"He made me watch him gray another kid's hair," Konohamaru revealed, "he killed the kid afterwards," he finished.

"I…I was so…," Udon started.

"I'm glad you're alive," Konohamaru said in a cracked voice, "we were all worried that…" he said but stopped.

"Oh Konohamaru," Udon burst into tears and ran over to his friend.

Moegi hurried over and watched the two boys hug each other tightly.

"Konohamaru, Udon," Moegi said softly biting against the finger closest to her lip.

----

(Noon in a room fixed similar to a chicken coop)

Luki ate quietly. The chickens they had brought him were too noisy. He didn't need hens and roosters clucking so loudly as he bit their heads off.

It was annoying.

Luki used his chakra to take off all the feathers then continued eating.

"Luki," Jona said as she ran into the chicken room, "Xaoi wants a word," she revealed as she panted, "two hours," she concluded.

"I'll be done eating in one," Luki said not stopping for an instant, "can't see why anyone cooks anything," he said as he chewed on a chicken foot..

Jona felt her insides churn.

_How can someone eat chickens alive?_ Jona wondered.

"Okay," Jona said and turned to leave.

"Jona," Luki said.

Jona turned around.

"Your hair looks better in a braid," Luki told her.

Jona knew he was referring to her having her raven black ankle-length hair in pigtails.

"I thought I'd try something new," Jona responded.

"The braid looks best," Luki responded.

Jona nodded and started to undo the pigtails.

----

(Location Unknown)

Lin, Chin and Ying practiced their karate moves.

They didn't do ninjitsu or anything ninja related. At least not to the level of doing taijutsu.

They hated ninjas. Ninjas destroyed their village because it wouldn't lend help to savages. In a blaze of fire, ninjitsu, shiruken, and other ninja moves, their village was gone. That was fifty years ago. Yet the three friends, two identical twins with light purple hair, never aged a day beyond age seven.

The twin boys are just 4'4 and their friend Ying had her waist length blonde hair tied back with a ribbon which only slightly inhibited her cute curls.

Lin and Chin did a move that knocked both of them on the floor. Identical brown eyes looked at each other.

Panting heavily was Ying who was shaking. Soon it became serious.

_Oh no, _Lin thought.

Chin ran for the white piece of plastic that they used to keep Ying from biting her tongue when she had seizures.

Each of them had their own side effect as a result of their forever youth and partial immortality.

Lin couldn't see at night. Unless it was a full moon.

Chin often had rashes during hot seasons. And rarely sores on the lower half of his body.

As Chin held the plastic in place, Lin hld her down. Sometimes the seizures would last for hours. That's when the twin's ran into problems.

Just then there was heavy knocking on their mud hut's door. The three friends moved around a lot and this time they were spending time in the marshes.

As the twins ignored it, it got louder.

The twins sighed.

Chin tied and leveraged the plastic in Ying's mouth with thick yarn. Then he got up and answered the door.

Standing there was a teenager with a heavily bandaged person in their arms. He smiled nervously and asked the question no one else said yes to.

"Can you help me?" Naruto asked.

Chapter 2 Completed

**I'm considering making a forum where readers of my works and others can chat about anything they want. What do you think? Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Things take a turn

_**Out of War**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own the few lines of lyrics (and my Ocs). So don't say I wrote anyone's songs out. It's mine.

Chapter 3: Things take a turn

(6pm at the Kazekage Palace)

Sakura helped lay the table for Temari-sama and guests.

Her life here was hard. Work was non-stop. Sleep was a blessing. Questions weren't answered, unless chosen to be so. And most didn't ask.

After the table was properly prepared, Sakura went to eat in her servant's quarters.

Temari walked in with ten diplomats.

The dinner was an elaborate affair.

But since Sakura was a low level servant, she wasn't allowed to be around.

She could help prepare before and clean after their arrival. But wasn't allowed to be around the guests unless Temari-sama permitted her to.

As Sakura ate her lukewarm soup. She wondered what those rich politicians and her master were eating floors above her.

"Sakura," Neji said.

Sakura looked up to see Neji. Now wearing a sand village headband, he entered Sakura's room in the servant's quarters.

"Neji!" Sakura cried excitedly getting up, soup forgotten, "how are you?" she asked.

"Well, for being under Gaara," Neji started, "it's proper," he told her.

Sakura looked at him quizzically.

_I need to change the subject, _Neji thought desperately.

"Um, let's sit," Neji suggested.

_He's so not going to tell me anything, _Sakura thought.

Sakura smiled and sat down on the small mat afforded for her to sit and eat her meals. Neji looked around stonily. Then he sat down beside her.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"No," Neji responded coldly.

Sakura noticed.

"Is there something wrong Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Remember what I told you," Neji said in response.

Sakura was surprised and thought back. She remembered Neji's words at the hospital. Sakura's face suddenly became crestfallen.

"It was bull shit," Neji said surprising her, "please try and forget I ever said any of it."

Sakura looked at Neji. Was he actually asking her to think better of him? This would never happen in Konoha.

_Wait, _Sakura thought, _did Neji just…curse?_

"Okay," Sakura said kindly, "I'll just eat my…"

"I'm taking you to dinner on your free day," Neji said suddenly, "you deserve better," he added.

Sakura started Neji.

_Better?_ Sakura thought.

_**Hell yeah! **_Inner Sakura cried.

"Um, thanks," Sakura said and started eating her soup.

Neji quietly watched her. He didn't usually stare, but tonight he couldn't help it. Besides, Sakura didn't seem to mind.

----

(Meanwhile at an unknown Location)

Naruto helped bathe Ino's wounds as Ying sang a sweet folk song to help keep Ino's mind off the pain.

_I danced among the flowers_

_I love April showers_

_The ogre and I danced_

_We danced among the flowers._

Ino felt soothed by the voice of a little girl singing.

The occupants of the hut didn't act little but talked and sounded small. Since she was in great pain all the time Ino rarely opened her eyes to look around, allowing Naruto to be her eyes. She knew something wasn't normal about these 'children'. But since they were actually helping them, she didn't care.

Chin wiped away the tears flowing down Ino's face. He too was bathing Ino's wounds. Her body was horrifically broken. He could understand what Naruto told him about finding her pretty much dead at the bottom of the ravine. The teenage ninja wouldn't tell how he brought her back, but Chin understood they needed help. Ninjas or not, he wasn't going to leave them unattended and helpless.

Lin however refused to help. His hatred for ninjas running much deeper. He was even angry that Ying after getting over her seizures was anxious to help the critically injured girl, claiming Ino reminded her of the critically injured people in their village. Lin felt that an insult.

It took hours to bathe and fully treat Ino's wounds. Ino cried out a lot when her wounds were treated for infection. Naruto had to hold her down sometimes, unsuccessfully holding back tears as her screams and thrashing tore something terrible inside him. Ino now cried quietly.

"Naruto," "Ying said quietly, "take a walk."

Chin looked at her surprised.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously, his voice hoarse from silent crying.

"This is affecting you," Ying said, "you need air," she told him.

"Hey I…!" Naruto exploded.

"Do you think you've experienced more pain in life than me little boy?" Yin asked.

Her calmness didn't hide her anger. In fact the room reeked of it.

"No," Naruto said in a small voice.

"Then go," Yin ordered, "you have to be strong for both you and her," she added kindly.

Naruto nodded and left.

"Ying?" Ino asked her voice laboured.

"Yes Ino?" Ying responded.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Ino asked tearfully.

Ying gently hugged her.

"Yes," Ying responded.

"Sing to me," Ino requested, "let me hear your voice, one last time."

Chapter 3 Completed

**I have a forum up but haven't started putting in stuff about 'Out of War' yet. I'll let you know when I do and you can still chat about this story and others already mentioned there. I had originally planned to let Ino survive 'til the end. I don't know what happened yesterday, it just took a turn. The end formed a lump in my throat when I read it. God, I feel like a murderer. Thank you ****seguha, m.t.dog****, for reviewing (this chapter). Thank you itachibabe**** for reviewing the last chapter. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Hard Times Hard Choices

_Out of War_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The End.

Chapter 4: Hard Times Hard Choices

(2 a.m. at an unknown location)

Naruto sat on the ground crying. Ino was dead. Ying had called him when the time was near.

At first he was in denial. Ino dying? No. Not when she was the only other survivor he knew of since Shikamaru was most likely dead. He had told Naruto to go ahead with Ino. That he'd meet them at a certain brook. He never came. Naruto waited five days before moving on.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma had gone together with other ninjas to go to where Sasuke had been killed according to the videotape. No one went in not expecting a potential ambush. But not at the level at which it actually happened.

Sasuke was dead. His body was on the ground badly mutilated and his back bludgeoned with kunai.

Ino wasn't seen at that time. But Naruto eventually found her thanks to Kyuubi. Kyuubi brought her soul back. She wasn't fully dead but most of her life force had been drained from both the brutal attack and of course the fall down the ravine. She couldn't have come back to life on her own. Now she wasn't around at all.

Lin walked up to Naruto. He was blind like all non-full moon nights. But he didn't need sight to find the blonde who was unabatedly crying.

"Your friend's resting in peace," Lin said standing close to the sobbing ninja.

Naruto continued crying.

Lin sighed. He didn't know why, but this ninja crying bothered him. Maybe because of his (Naruto) sheepish grin earlier when he first arrived, that unarmed grin, his gratefulness for their (not Lin's) acceptance to help him, maybe it was all those things.

_But why is it bothering me now? _Lin thought.

Then Lin realized why. Naruto was crying over someone who had just died. Someone close. Lin recalled how he cried for his village's untimely demise. He still cried. Just not as loud. Or much.

Lin sat on the ground. Then he opened his arms and waited.

Soon he heard Naruto moving closer.

"Lin," Naruto said in a broken pained voice.

Then Lin felt himself being lifted up and placed in Naruto's lap. He hated being so small. Then Naruto hugged him tightly and continued his unrelenting crying.

Lin gently rubbed his pained guest's back.

"Shhh," Lin whispered, its okay, shhh."

----

(3 a.m. Two weeks later in a dungeon)

Shino lay on the ground panting. He had barely beaten that one.

Prisoners of Slicers of Silence were used for different purposes. Shin's purpose was being forced to fight for their amusement.

He had refused to fight the first time. He automatically lost.

But after paying the price, he never forfeited a match again. He never lost a match again.

This morning he had just won a team match. His best teammate was Kabuto.

Matches were always at night and the wee early hours.

The days were split between just sitting in the dungeons and getting to go out to train. More co-operative fighters were allowed to exit their dungeons to train.

Shino was one of them. If he kept winning he'd accumulate the points he needed for what he wanted the most. To be able to step outside this nightmare. Enough wins allowed you to go outside. Trees, sweet breeze, seeing other people besides guards, prisoners, and captors, outside. Shino wanted that more than anything. Plus you were allowed to go wherever you wanted more than anything. Plus you were allowed to go wherever you wanted for an entire day. But you had to be back by sundown. Any later and you'd die. Running would only make your death worse. Slicers of Silence had many assassins and other subordinates to use to do disposal or recon of insubordinate or escaped prisoners.

Suddenly his cell door burst open. Exploded actually. Standing there was the six-man team that he and Kabuto had opted to defeat on their own. The other four fighters on their team had lost several individual matches and were badly injured. It was considered a huge upset when the two fighters decided to let four of their team's fighters rest because of injury. The bigger upset was that two of a six-fighter team defeated all six opponents in three two on two matches. The other team had been winning most their matches for four years. They even had their team specialized so they were always together. That in itself was considered an incredible feat. But the defeat they suffered from just two fighters was incredibly embarrassing.

"Asu," Kon the leader of the group said calling Shino by a nickname he chose for Shino himself, "how are you?" he asked grinning.

_Why is he standing already?_ Shino thought, _I crushed him!_

"Thinking what I think ya thinking sport?" Alan the second in command asked, "I practically forfeited because I used my sacred bell to save Boss Kon here," he explained.

Shino gasped.

The Sacred Bell was a rare item that could give five rings a year. But you had to be powerful and had to have a high level of care for the person you rang the bell for. The magic won't work on a total stranger. The magic of saving and in rare cases bringing back someone from the dead.

"You very nearly killed me," Kon said.

Shino lay on his cot shaking. Kon scared him. He was only fifteen and this guy had been here since he was seventeen. Kon was now twenty-four.

"Boss survived," Kaiko said happily and clapped.

Kaiko was mentally retarded. But her hallucinary attacks; lightweight movements, powerful kicks and speed made her a formidable opponent. Alan stroked her sky blue hair. The two were dating and Kaiko was always anxious to show him what was under her skirt.

Kaiko was raised as a prostitute by her mother. She saw nothing wrong with having sex with men, especially a man she liked. Worse she liked asking anyone she could for their opinion about her. Mostly by upturning her skirt. And since she liked going commando that action got a lot of stares. She was kept from the main populace when it came to bedtime unless she was under supervision. She was a favourite fighter of Slicers of Silence. So she wasn't punished by rape when she lost. Instead she got a spanking. A hard thirty slaps with a studded leather strap on her bare behind. Kaiko always wiped tears away quickly. She'd lie on her stomach or watch television on her side all day as the welts healed. She'd be ready for her next match tonight.

"You're good," Kon said leaning forward, "I like strong fighters," he told Shino.

"If you're here for revenge just take it," Shino said, "I'm too tired to fight."

Shino had barely been able to lift his head to see who had burst the cell door open.

"Actually," Kon said, "I was wondering if you and Kabuto would like to be backup fighters," he explained.

Shino listened surprised.

"What did Kabuto say?" Shino asked.

There was silence.

"He said no," Kon summarized.

"Then I say yes," Shino revealed.

There were some murmurs.

"We're from enemy nations," Shino revealed, "even if it was beneficial," he continued, "I'm not putting myself in a situation where I'll have to be in close proximity with him on a regular basis," he said, "more so in a situation where I'd regularly have to fight along side him when I don't trust him," he said seriously, "it would be logically unsound."

"So you're from warring ninja nations?" Sake asked.

"Yes," Shino responded.

"Then I guess it's good to have one not both," Sake said happily, "welcome," he said brightly.

Shino almost started snoring.

_Tired, _Shino thought.

He then felt a poking on his head.

Shino's bugs blocked his head. When they finally moved Shino's glasses had fallen off. They revealed that Shino had something to hide. His eyes were red.

The others looked at him quietly.

Shino felt uncomfortable with their stares.

But as was his ninja way and personality, he said nothing.

Kon reached for Shino's sunglasses and gave them back.

"The first time's always gonna hurt like crazy," Kon said, "I'm guessing, you had a sexual experience courtesy of our dear and loving guards."

"No," Shino responded softly feeling ashamed.

"It aint your fault," Sake spoke, "we have to answer for your loss in less than an hour," he told Shino, "that's how it is."

"I'm sorry," Shino apologized.

"Hey," Kon said harshly, "don't apologize for winning," he said firmly.

Shino looked down sadly. He wasn't used to feeling like this.

"The first time's the hardest," Kon whispered, "the other times just suck," he told Shino.

"Do you tell yourself that?" Shino asked him.

"Hasn't killed me yet," Kon responded.

"I'm glad to be a part of your team," Shino told Kon.

"Good," Kon responded, "just try and get some sleep," he said and got up to leave.

"Kon," Shino said, "thank you, all of you," he told them.

The tem members all thanked Shino in kind and left.

Shino lay down and did something he hadn't done in a long while.

He smiled and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

----

(11 a.m. in a desert miles away from Sunagakure)

Shikamaru hit the huge stone again with the pickaxe. He had to get the Onabi Star inside.

Centuries ago, Jun Onabi had wished for a way to bring his love back after losing her in a horrible battle. He had also lost his wealth and slowly his faith was fading. He begged the spirits for a way to save his love, finances, and keep his faith alive. The following morning he woke up to see three elaborate gold stars. He closed his eyes and made his wishes. He wished first that his love be brought back to life, his second wish was for the reawakening of his finances, and last he wished for the spirits to appear before him. The first two wishes were granted. The first two stars disappeared. The last wish wasn't granted. The spirits said that he had to die before seeing their glory. Heart broken the courageous Onabi left leaving the last star behind. A selfless and shocking act that shell shocked the spirits hard.

The spirits realizing their mistake called Onabi back. But he never came. The star was then buried in a giant magical rock and hidden in the burning desert. The rock will not break under the toil of greed and destruction. But if someone came and toiled for love, selflessness, or loyalty, the rock would eventually crack. Then it would break into pieces.

Sweat poured down Shikamaru's body. He was only wearing his boxers and had his shirt wrapped around his head as a makeshift turban.

He hit the pickaxe against the rock again. The sun had given him a deep tan. Shikamaru couldn't believe his skin had gotten to the point where it was nearing being dark like Asuma's.

Shikamaru paused. So many had died. Only Ino and Naruto left that place alive besides him. And worse Shikamaru had no idea how far they'd gotten or if they were still alive.

Choji was dead. He blocked a trap meant for Shikamaru. Unfortunately it was a deadly trap consisting of sixteen sharp logs. Choji was quickly torn apart. Shikamaru still couldn't believe that he had stood there and watch that happen.

Shikamaru paused and held back tears.

"Choji," Shikamaru whispered a few tears escaping, "I'll bring you back," he said, "I'll bring you all back."

Just then Shikamaru saw something.

_It can't be, _Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru raised the pickaxe and slammed it into the shining crack.

The rock suddenly broke into shimmering glitter.

Shikamaru fell hard unto the burning sand.

"HOT! HOT!" Shikamaru cried jumping around.

When he finally stopped his hands, thighs and feet were still burning him.

Shining a short distance away was the Onabi Star.

Shikamaru walked up the shining golden star.

It rose until was shining right in front of him.

Shikamaru made his wish.

"I wish the deceased members of the Alternative Recovery Group for Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka and their objectives were brought back to life," Shikamaru said.

The star glowed brightly then disappeared.

That meant the wish was granted.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Now I can focus on finding Naruto and Ino," Shikamaru said, "but first I have to check Sunagakure," he continued, "if the rumour's true, the sand village has surviving ninja from Konoha living with them."

I just hope that they've survived under the rule of that crazy village leader, Shikamaru thought. 

----

(2 p.m. within the Slicers of Silence Hideout)

"Xu!" a guard shouted running up, "we have a problem," he said.

Xu just looked at him coldly.

"It seems that the remains of Orochimaru have come back to life," the guard revealed, "the attacks on the men present are representative of his usual attacks."

"So his remains are gone?" Xu asked.

"Yes sir," the guard responded.

"Dispatch Eei," Xu ordered, "have her find the source of this good fortune for Orochimaru," he told the guard, "oh and the person who did it, I need to personally rip their heart and lungs out."

Chapter 4 Completed

**Sorry for the long weight. I plan to finish this in July if possible. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Out of War**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But who needs that Eei's awesome.

Chapter 5

Eei sat in a tree sucking on a lollipop. She had been called on duty again. This time to find the source of Orochimaru's resurrection. Eei would rather kill the perpetrator. But Xiao wanted him or her alive.

"Probably to kill the idiot himself," Eei said, "party pooper," she added.

Eei always wore her Slicers of Silence robe wherever she went. Which was trouble. For the person who bothered her. She could count the amount left living from bothering her. Zero.

Of course that zero excluded small children.

Eei had one rule.

She'd never kill anyone under eleven.

No face to face for anyone twelve and under.

If it were a group and kids happened to be there, it was different. In those cases she was called to oversee the proper installation of bombs.

Eei had perfect vision. Two eyes with seeing perfection were enough. Or at least it would've been if she had two eyes. Eei had six. Two at the usual place where eyes were. One on her forehead covered by bangs. One on each cheek. And the last one on the base of her neck. She had learned a technique to hide the extra eyes from others. But not before enduring twelve years of painful teasing and other hardships. She had bucked into Jona four years ago. Something in Jona made her take Eei with her. Eei had been a ninja for the Village Hidden in the Berries. A small village overflowing with berries. Eei had reached far as a ninja by age twelve but quit. She hated that no one wanted to be around her. She left after promising not to share the village's secrets.

This she broke however. After meeting Jona and being introduced to the Slicers of Silence, she was taught that measly promises didn't matter. Not unless you had the power and the willingness to enforce it. Plus, those who disrespected any member of Slicers of Silence had no rights or power – therefore making any promise or deal made with them null and void. Village hidden in the Berries was destroyed eight months later. Everyone was killed.

Eei mainly watched most of slaughter. Only killing specific persons who had made her life miserable. And she had no qualms about it. She was a Slicers of Silence now, a member of a growing and powerful organization. Plus it made sport of something she loved doing, killing ninjas.

Her achievements as a ninja were never acknowledged because she was different. Now she was a gang who didn't give a shit about theirs.

The wind blew at Eei's white hair. She kept her hair in upturned pigtails that weren't plaited at the ends. Some called it untidy but Eei didn't get where she was by caring about people's thoughts of her sense of fashion. Her innocent looking blue eyes hiding the heart of a killer.

Eei lay back and sighed.

"I guess I better go searching," Eei said standing up.

Next second she was gone.

--

(6 a.m. in Sunagakure)

"Shikamaru!" Sakura cried happily, "I can't believe you're still alive!"

"Sakura," Shikamaru said, "your hug's cutting off my oxygen," he wheezed.

Sakura eased her hug and Shikamaru sighed in relief.

_Sweet oxygen, _Shikamaru thought, _never leave me again._

"I missed you too," Shikamaru said kindly.

"Is there anyone else?" Sakura asked stepping back, "anywhere?"

_I can't tell her, _Shikamaru thought, _the Sand Village and Slicers of Silence are allies, _he remembered, _they're too many chances of a spy listening in on us._

"I can't say," Shikamaru chose to say, "all I know is that a night star illuminates all and legends live forever," he told her.

What the hell? What kind of stupid thing is that? Inner Sakura yelled.

"If they're not here," Shikamaru continued, "they're up there," he said pointing to the sky.

_Neji will understand, _Shikamaru thought.

"Your time together is short," a sand ninja said passing by.

"Ok," Shikamaru responded, "take care of yourselves Sakura," he told her.

"Wait," Sakura said, "how…did anyone from the rescue unit for Ino and Sasuke survive?" she asked.

"Naruto and Ino ran while I fended some ninjas off," Shikamaru said, "but beyond that…I don't know."

"Oh," Sakura said disappointed.

"Be glad to be alive," Shikamaru told her, "and that Gaara was kind enough to take you in."

_Gaara kind? I must be taking opium in my sleep. _Shikamaru thought

Sakura nodded through her tears.

"I'll tell Neji you were here," Sakura said, "I'm just sorry that he's away on assignment," she said sadly.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"Neji always did his work thoroughly," Shikamaru said, "if he didn't carry out his new duties as a sand ninja, he wouldn't be him," he said frankly.

"I guess so," Sakura said softly.

"Hey," Shikamaru said firmly, "you also do some on the side medic work," he reminded her, "never devalue yourself because you're a servant."

Sakura nodded.

"And besides," Shikamaru said, "Neji would never go on a mission unless he was sure that you would be safe," he said confidently.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked surprised.

"You're both from Konoha," Shikamaru said, "and now you live in a strange land," he continued, "Neji would never leave you somewhere unsafe."

_Hmm, I never thought of Neji like that, _Sakura thought.

Yes! I have my own knight in shining armour! - Inner Sakura

"I guess not," Sakura said softly.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said seriously.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Never forget," Shikamaru told her, "no matter what, always remember that day."

Sakura soon realized he was talking about the attack on Konoha.

"Never," Sakura declared.

"Good," Shikamaru said smiling, "I have to go now."

Sakura hugged him.

"Find Ino and Naruto," Sakura said tearfully, "just…"

"I'll find them," Shikamaru promised, "goodbye," he said.

"Til we meet again," Sakura responded.

"Of course," Shikamaru said and walked out.

Sakura wiped her eyes then followed.

--

(Meanwhile at an Unknown Location)

"How can you be alive!" Naruto shouted.

Ino glared as veins popped up all over her temple.

"Naruto," Ino snarled.

_How could I have even thought that he was sweet and sensitive_? Ino thought furiously, _he's just an idiot with a huge mouth!_

Lin, Chin, and Ying looked on in concern. When Ino had risen from her bed they were shocked. It was planned to have her buried in the night. But now they were surprised by her temper. She seemed so much nicer as a dying victim.

"You're real ungrateful, you know that?" Naruto demanded, "Shikamaru…"

"SHUT UP!" Ino shrieked, "Shikamaru only sacrificed himself because your stupid fox spirit saved me!"

Suddenly an orange chakra filled the room.

Lin, Chin and Ying hugged each other protectively.

Soon Naruto's eyes opened again. But they were no longer blue. These wild angry eyes bored into a shaking Ino as Kyuubi spoke.

"You ungrateful little shit," Kyuubi snapped, "how dare you complain about me saving your life!" he shouted, "I could've left you for dead you self proclaimed ninja princess," he growled, "and next time, I will," he told her.

Then Kyuubi went and Naruto took over.

"What was that?" Ying asked.

"Maybe he has a mental problem," Chin whispered.

"I don't have a mental problem!" Naruto exploded.

Chin and Ying stepped back fearfully.

Lin stood firm.

"Get out," Lin said.

There were gasps of surprise.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I knew from the moment I lay eyes on you that you'd be trouble," Lin said, "you've proven me right and beyond."

Naruto looked at his feet.

"Do you want me to leave?" Naruto asked the other two.

They looked away.

"Whatever's inside you is dangerous," Ying said, "I'm not sure that you can control it," she added.

"It's sealed," Naruto said, "it can't get out," he told them.

"But it can control you," Ying countered.

Naruto looked away.

"The shortest span of time can do the most damage," Ying signed in, "I'm sorry Naruto," she apologized.

"I think we should give him a chance," Chin said suddenly.

Lin and Ying looked at Chin incredulously.

"People chased us away throughout the year for different reasons," Chin recalled, "if we throw Naruto out," he continued, "we'll be just like them."

"We don't harm people," Lin said, "that thing in him might," he continued, "whether it's a split personality or…"

"It's a demon," Naruto interrupted him, "sealed after my birth to prevent it from destroying my village years ago."

Ying gasped.

"Kyuubi," Ying whispered, "I can't believe I never saw it," she said walking forward, "you've got one of the nastiest demons alive sealed inside you," she said, "like Gaara," she added.

Naruto and Ino gasped.

"I don't know him personally," Ying admitted, "but I've heard stories."

"What've you heard about me?" Naruto asked.

"Not much," Ying confessed, "most is obviously mush," she continued, "like telling children about the boogie man to scare them," she told him.

Naruto chuckled.

"It must be hard," Chin spoke up, "living like that."

Ino looked at her feet. She felt completely ashamed.

"Naruto," Lin said frankly, "you're dangerous," he told the blonde teenager.

Naruto looked forward sadly.

"You have something within you that tried to destroy your own village," Lin said, "and if it breaks out and kills any of us," he said, "I'll personally torture you everyday for not respecting the hospitality we've extended to you," he concluded and walked away.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Did he just…," Ino started.

"You can stay!" Chin cried excitedly.

"Great," Naruto said softly, "thanks."

Naruto then walked outside.

Ino started to follow.

"Let the container sort out his thoughts," Ying told Ino, "he's not like any of us," she added.

"I wouldn't expect this sort of behaviour even from Lin," Ino said, "least of all you," she added and walked outside.

"His name is Naruto, Ying," Chin said upset, "he's a good person and deserves to be treated as such," he said, "you never liked it when they called us 'demon children,'" he pointed out, "how do think he feels about being called a container?" he asked.

"Kyuubi's evil," Ying spoke, "even with the seal parts of him are seeping out."

"So he can speak through Naruto," Chin said, "it's obvious that this demon doesn't have complete control of him."

"For how long Chin?" Ying countered.

"For as long as that seal holds," Chin told her, "the fourth hokage was a great man."

"But not perfect," Ying added and walked off.

"Nothing's perfect," Chin whispered sadly, "nothing."

--

(Noon at a Slicers of Silence Base)

Lee fought as he was dragged to an empty room.

All he knew was that one moment he was dead and the next moment he was alive again. Unfortunately he was killed in Konoha which was now a new Slice.

Slice was what Slicers of silence called the areas they conquered. And on their version of a map they always had the representative slice written down with the first letter (sometimes first three letters) of it's former name in brackets. In Konohas's case it was called Slice (k). Pronounced: Slice bracketed k.

When Lee awoke he had to dig his way out of a grave. No coffin inhibited his escape. It seemed he was just dumped somewhere and buried. But when Lee got out, he surprised a Slicers of Silence member standing guard. After killing him Lee tried to escape.

He failed.

Now Lee fell hard on the concrete floor. Then he heard what sounded like a chant. Then there was a poof sound and Lee heard several footsteps run from the room.

Lee looked up to see Xiao. His body froze.

Xiao sneered.

"I see you know me," Xiao said, "why are you resurrected?"

Lee remained frozen in terror. This man led an organization that achieved what many couldn't. The destruction of Konoha. Before that they were responsible for the destruction of other ninja villages like the Sound (village). Lee could feel the evil exuding from Xiao as the man stood over him with eyes radiating his authority.

"You have to talk," Xiao said, "if you don't, I'll break your neck," he told Lee.

"I…I…I don't know," Lee said honestly.

"What do you remember?" Xiao asked coldly, "anything since you came back alive."

Lee shook. He didn't know what to do.

Xiao knelt to level with him.

"I give you a deal," Xiao said, "instead of just sparing you and turning you into a slave," he said, "I'll send you to Sunagakure," he suggested.

Lee's eyes darkened.

"They're two Konoha survivors there," Xiao revealed, "saved by the Kazekage."

Lee gasped.

_Gaara? _Lee thought.

"While it does annoy me," Xiao admitted, "he found a loophole," he stated, "both are teens, one a boy, the other a girl."

"Who are they?" Lee asked.

"Uh uh," Xiao said wagging a finger, "you've told me nothing."

Lee looked down.

_Can I really…_Lee thought.

"Just a description," Xiao said, "not a name."

Lee still looked worried.

"If you die, this person's attempt was for naught," Xiao said simply, "all I want to know is what was used," he lied, "so that I can know the full extent of this."

"The desert," Lee revealed softly.

"What?" Xiao asked.

"It was done in the desert," Lee told him, "I always see a desert, a magnificent glow and…" he continued but stopped.

"The desert and a glow, hmm," Xiao wondered, "guess you won't tell me who the perpetrator is," he said looking at Lee.

Lee looked away.

"Tell me though," Xiao said, "was he or she on the team sent to rescue the deceased Sasuke and Ino?"

Lee's eyes widened.

Xiao grinned.

_I know who it is, _Xiao realized.

"Thank you for your help," Xiao said getting up, "I don't often keep promises in these cases," he admitted, "but I will in this one," he told Lee, "you've made me a happy man," he said smiling and disappeared.

Lee looked at his feet, tears flowing down his face.

_I'm sorry Shikamaru, _Lee thought.

Chapter 5 Completed


	7. Chapter 6:Expect the Unexpected

**Out of War**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But who needs that Eei's awesome.

Chapter 6:Expect the Unexpected

Temari sat back as Sakura rubbed her feet.

"You're such a dedicated servant," Temari noted, "I'm glad I promised to let you go later not now," she added.

_Thanks, _Sakura thought.

Temari looked at her nails. Soon her eyes widened in alarm.

"Sakura I need an important favour," Temari said suddenly.

_What important thing is it this time? _Sakura thought.

"I was supposed to go to a costume party with a friend," Temari said, "but she got grounded for…well...let's just say that at fourteen she's got a healthy love for older men," she whispered to Sakura who went bright red, "oh you're so green!" she declared laughing, "anyway, she can't come and I forgot to arrange a replacement for her," she said simply, "so you'll have to do it."

"What?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Oh come on," Temari snapped, "you must be grateful to have an opportunity never offered to a mere servant," she said angrily.

Sakura looked away. She couldn't believe Temari had said that to her. Then she remembered Shikamaru's words.

"I apologize Temari-sama," Sakura said, "I'd be honoured to accompany you."

Temari was completely shocked.

"Well, that's more like it," Temari said approvingly, "I think recent events are having a positive effect on you."

"Thank you for commending me," Sakura thanked her.

"Keep going and I'll have to renege on my promise," Temari said laughing.

Sakura froze.

_Renege? _Sakura thought.

--

(2pm at an Unknown Location)

Naruto sat outside eating captive stew. Lin told him it was called that because the stew was made with whatever they could catch. At first Naruto was crept out. But hunger took over fear as soon the smell of the stew cooking hit his nostrils.

Ino wasn't so fore coming.

Chin was able to catch some tiny fish which Ying cooked and served to Ino with some fresh herbs. Naruto muttered about special treatment. But when Ying reminded him that there was more captive stew, Naruto's protest disappeared as he took two more bowls.

Suddenly the atmosphere became eerily still. Lin, Chin, and Ying immediately ran outside the hut. Naruto soon followed. It didn't take an expert to realize something was wrong.

"This is ninjutsu," Lin said seriously, "don't mention white flower," he said using a code that meant Ino.

Naruto nodded, he could only hope that if it was the Slicers that they thought Ino was dead. Ying meanwhile went back in to keep Ino from coming out.

Soon a female wearing a Slicers of Silence robe appeared.

"Like my jutsu?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto snarled recognizing the robe.

"Eei," Eei responded, "you, come with me."

"Why would I do that?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I have perfect vision," Eei responded, "see my eyes?" she asked.

Eei made her other eyes visible.

"Eww," Chin whispered.

The other two glared at him.

"It's ugly," Chin protested.

"Ugly am I?" Eei asked walking up.

Naruto stood in front of the two beside him.

"Escape is impossible," Eei said formally, "just hand yourself over."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ino roared from inside the house.

Everyone outside looked at the house in alarm.

"Ahem," Eei said clearing her throat, "come quietly or I'll force you to come."

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto responded.

Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared out of nowhere.

Eei smirked.

"Eei's piercing eyes jutsu!" Eei shouted.

Hundreds of thin red lazers shot out of Eei's eyes. All of them hitting the shadow clones, making them disappear in puffs of smoke.

The real Naruto was left behind.

"Palms extended, Eei's hand lasso," Eei performed another jutsu.

Red ropes (made of chakra) flew out of Eei's palms. Naruto was trapped in seconds.

"What do you want with him?" Lin asked.

Eei gasped. Lin was standing on her chakra ropes just two inches from her face. She didn't even see him move from his original position.

"Wonder why you couldn't see him coming?" Chin asked with his back to her.

Eei groaned and closed the three extra eyes on her face.

"You can turn around now Chin," Lin told him.

"Hmm?" Chin asked, "oh thank goodness," he said when he noticed the extra eyes were gone.

Lin and Naruto sweat dropped.

_I'm killing this kid, _Eei decided.

"If you don't tell him about the eye still open at the back of your neck," Lin whispered, "I'll tell you what you need to know," he offered.

Eei looked at the small boy leaning by her ear suspiciously.

"What do you know?" Eei asked formally.

"One that you probably don't know who resides at this house," Lin started, "two, we're half immortal," he said shocking her, "and three, this swamp eats chakra once it's been released for an extended period of time."

Suddenly the mud clamped on her feet and her chakra ropes disappeared. Naruto fell to the ground.

"Hurry to the house Naruto," Lin ordered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You used a very intense jutsu," Chin explained, "the mud's going to try and eat you!"

"What!" Naruto shouted.

Mud slowly started to move up his arms and legs.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed and ran into the house.

Lin's eye twitched.

_He could've stood beside Chin, _Lin thought.

"Hey!" Eei shrieked, "HEY!"

Lin turned to face her.

"I'll let you live if you walk away," Lin told her.

Eei smirked.

"I'm dead anyway if I return without that boy," Eei responded.

"Why do you want Naruto?" Chin asked.

_I might as well talk. Maybe I'll be able to get pity from these saps since my chakra's too low to kill them all, _Eei thought.

"He brought several people back to life," Eei told them, "including Orochimaru," she added.

Naruto forced the door open with a loud thud.

"Are you accusing me of reviving Orochimaru?" Naruto snarled his blue eyes flaring.

"Well he's alive," Eei said carefully, "and others like Lee from your native village have also been revived."

"Bush brow's alive?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"If you let me out of this trap I'll tell you more," Eei said slyly, "like a certain pair of survivors living in a certain ninja village."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, "Lin let her out!" he cried.

"She might be lying," Lin pointed out.

"But what if she's not?" Naruto pressed, "Lin please," he begged.

Lin closed his eyes and muttered ancient words. The swamp that had pulled Eei to her waist slowly pushed her out. She noticed no mud was left on her robes.

"Be grateful," Lin said coldly and walked towards the house as Naruto ran towards Eei.

"Remember our deal," Naruto said desperate for information.

"Desperate aren't we?" Eei asked with a smirk, "don't worry, I'm keeping my end of the bargain," she said, "Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruna were found and taken in by Gaara, Sunaga's Kazekage," she revealed.

"What!" Naruto cried, "that traitorous nutcase has Sakura!"

"I'm guessing Neji is less important," Eei observed causing Naruto to look ashamed.

"They're both important," Naruto said humbly.

"Well I guess I better get going then," Eei said simply.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you were dead if you went back without him," Lin spoke.

"He's obviously not the culprit," Eei responded, "he's too shocked by Lee's revival," she said, "plus since the location involves sand…"

"Sand!" Ino cried finally reaching the door, "did you say…" she started but froze upon seeing Ino's robes.

"You?" Eei asked incredulously, "but I…" she said but stopped as revelation dawned on her, "so it was him," she realized, "I was told Kakashi's student Naruto, and Asuma himself along with his own charges Choji and Shikamaru were among the ninjas who tried to save the lives of Ino and Sasuke," she recalled, "both you and Shikamaru were never confirmed dead."

Ino was shaking. Flashbacks of abuse and rape too much for her.

"What's wrong?" Chin asked urgently, "did this freaky-eyed lady hurt you?"

"No," Eei spoke, "and my name's Eei."

"Weird face, weird name," Chin said dismissively as Eei clenched her fists.

_Now that I know he's not really a kid. He's definitely going to meet my secret technique. _Eei thought.

"So," Naruto said, "Lee ad Orochimaru's resurrection involves…sand?" he asked.

Eei looked at the teen as if she didn't believe he was serious.

_This is who Xiao thought brought back that freaky eyebrow kid and Orochimaru? Either that boy fed him some serious crap or Xiao's abilities of deduction are slipping. _Eei mused.

"It's the location," Eei told Naruto, "Obviously where the culprit committed the act was…oh shit!"

"What?" Naruto asked and got a glare.

"I'm leaving, I kept my part of the bargain," Eei responded but was blocked by Naruto, "you're testing my patience, brat."

"What made you curse?" Naruto demanded.

"PMS, now move!" Eei snapped.

"Naruto, get out of her way," Lin spoke.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"She kept her part of the bargain," Lin reminded him, "we need to keep ours," he added.

"But she's…" Naruto protested.

"Fighting her now would be dishonest and unfair Naruto," Ying said stepping outside.

"How many of you are in there?" Eei asked incredulously.

"I'm the last I'm afraid," Ying told her, "now vacate our property," she ordered.

Eei clenched her fists but kept calm.

"He might be headed to Sunagakure and Xiao wants him alive," Eei revealed, "now can I pass?"

"Will you tell Xiao about Shikamaru," Naruto said thinking it must be him she was after.

"Hey, I've told you more than my fair share," Eei said angrily, "now get out of my way!" she shouted.

"Not if it harms Shikamaru," Naruto refused and both readied to fight.

"That won't be necessary Eei," Lin said, "just go."

Eei looked at Lin confused.

"TRAITOR!" Naruto raged and Eei saw that his feet were held in place by the mud.

"See you around," Eei said superiorly and left.

Lin waited twenty minutes before freeing Naruto.

"How dare you?" Naruto snarled, "this has nothing…"

"It does when she attacks you on our property and I have to trap her," Lin interrupted, "we helped you beat her," he said, "I have every right to let her go after she kept her half of the bargain."

"But…" Naruto started.

"Do you really want to cheat?" Lin asked him, "is that how you win your battles?"

"I don't do that!" Naruto shouted, "they do!"

"Then don't be like them," Ying said, "they took the easy road," she told him, "they quit being good people."

Naruto looked at his feet.

"You can eat more captive stew," Chin offered stepping out.

"I'm not hungry," Naruto said and went back inside.

Inside he found Ino crying in a corner.

"Ino?" Naruto asked but she kept crying.

Naruto walked up to her and sat down. He then put his arms around her and held her close.

"Oh Naruto," Ino said crying, "it was so horrible," she sobbed, "they just kept…they wouldn't stop…" she tried to say but couldn't finish.

"Shhh, it's okay," Naruto said, "we'll make them pay someday," he declared, "we'll make them pay."

--

(Meanwhile in a dingy dungeon room)

Kabuto winced but didn't cry out. They were inside him again.

Ever since his refusal to join Kon's team, the guards came after him in a frenzy. Kabuto soon learned that if you rejected a top group's invitation you couldn't join another group for up to six months. And guards could come for you freely up to three times a week.

They just passed him around. No one cared about his weakened state. Just that they could have him uninterrupted.

Kabuto gasped as he felt another guard go inside him.

--

(Midnight at a Bar)

Itachi sat quietly as Kisame ordered drinks and shouted a storm. He always left Kisame to his own thing when he followed his fighting partner to bars. Kisame enjoyed attention and showing off. Itachi liked quiet and being left alone. The few trysts he had were always private. No one saw him show affection in public. And anyone who saw it knew to keep quiet; especially the women.

"You," a voice said suddenly as someone stepped into the bar.

Almost all patrons became alarmed.

Kisame dropped the woman he was holding up.

"OW!" the woman cried.

Sasuke smirked.

"Kisame, where's my brother?"

Chapter 6 Completed


	8. Chapter 7: In Reality

**Out of War**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But who needs that Eei's awesome.

Chapter 7: In Reality

Shino sat up in his new cell. Well it was a room with bars for a door. Another bunk had been added and he got the top one. He'd heard about the benefits of top groups but he thought himself lucky to be picked by this one. They were amazing, their various abilities making them top contenders and now he was one of them. He could see why their first choice was Kabuto. Fighting was tough and someone with medical abilities would've been a great asset.

But despite all this luck, Shino feared being raped again. Kon noticed and told him not to worry but win. And that's what Shino did.

"Hey," Muri a.k.a. Suave said from the bottom bunk.

Shino stiffened. He had heard that Suave was considered a sellout to most prisoners. He had sex the guards freely and even monitored some prison activity. But Suave was also an asset. He was able to find out things before most prisoners because of his close relationship with the guards. Once he heard a rumour of a plan to attack and rape Kon. He was able to warn Kon who them manipulated the situation so that the attack never happened.

Suave was also a skilled fighter. He was able to hit certain pressure points on the body that could disable or in rare cases kill an opponent. Shino had his bugs to protect him from such an attack but other fighters weren't so lucky. In the ring he was brutal.

"Heh," Suave said at Shino's silence, "prison talk got to you."

Shino looked down at Suave.

"Not much of a talker," Suave noticed and ran a hand through his shoulder length green hair, "okay but if you need anything," he said, "just ask."

"What's willful sex like?" Shino asked suddenly.

Suave raised an eyebrow.

"I could say come here and let me show you," Suave started, "but I'll just say it can go from great to awful, depending on the person," he said honestly, "hand jobs are better when someone else does it so the penetration is way better," he stated, "find the right person and you'll get an otherworldly orgasm."

"Suave," Kon said sleepily, "go to bed," he ordered, "Shino, only have sex with someone because you want to," he said, "don't do it just because of loneliness or horniness," he warned, "because when it's over, you want to be able to look at yourself in the mirror in the morning," he concluded.

"Thank you," Shino said, "you too Suave, but I have to reject the invitation," he added and lay down.

Suave stuck his tongue out while Kon burst out laughing. Alan (who was on the other side of the room and in the middle bunk under Kon) barely stifled a laugh.

Sake loudly snored under Alan. While Itogi Slept quietly above Suave.

"You're a mouthy one Asu," Kon said, "a mouthy one."

--

(Noon in a small village)

Kiba woke up to Akamaru barking.

"Where am I?" Kiba asked, "the battle...!" he cried and jumped up.

He immediately fell back in pain.

His sister soon ran in.

"Nee-chan," Kiba said softly, "where am I?" he asked, "what happened to the battle?"

Nee-chan sighed.

"It's over Kiba, we lost," Nee-chan responded.

"WHAT!" Kiba shouted then held his head in pain.

"Stay still idiot," Nee-chan said and made him lay down, "you were nearly fatally injured," she told him, "you're only alive because Shino used his destructive bugs to hold off some Slicers so that Akamaru could take off with you."

"What happened to Shino?" Kiba asked.

Nee-chan looked away.

"Hinata, Kureni-sensei?" Kiba pressed.

Nee-chan shook her head.

"Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee..." Kiba went on.

"I don't know!" Nee-chan exploded, "some us escaped while others were killed or captured," she said obviously upset, "Konoha's gone."

Kiba's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?"

"Konoha fell," Nee-chan said, "Slicers of Silence won."

Kiba knew what this meant. Konoha had not just suffered a loss. It had been decimated. That's what they had threatened to do if Konoha didn't surrender. And now it seemed they'd succeeded.

"No!" Kiba shouted and turned to Akamaru.

Akamaru whimpered sadly.

Kiba soon felt the pain increase in his head.

"What do we do?" Kiba asked softly, "without Konoha..."

"We have to worry about ourselves," Nee-chan interrupted, "Slicers of Silence has put out bounties on us," she revealed, "innocent people have been attacked, some killed just for looking like us."

Kiba looked woefully at his hands.

"Konoha," Kiba whispered and soon broke down crying.

--

(Meanwhile in the Land of Water at their hidden village Kiri - or Kiragakure a.k.a. Village Hidden in th Mist)

Orochimaru watched the house he wanted to break into carefully. If his snakes made it back he'd know he made it this far undetected.

"Long time no see," a voice said suddenly from behind him.

Orochimaru turned around to see several Village Hidden in the Mist ninja.

"Wait," another voice said.

A nearby bush transformed into Choji.

"He's from the Village of the Sound and I' from Konoha," Choji explained, "we're looking for people sheltered here from the Slicers."

"So you're with him?" a ninja asked.

"Only for our similar objective," Choji responded.

Orochimaru smirked.

"Well he's not welcomed here," a female ninja said pointing at Orochimaru, "he's betrayed Konoha, the Akutski, he betrays everyone he meets," she stated, "no one is safe around him."

"Well tell Jiraya this," Orochimaru said, "I've been revived, so has Choji and I'm certain others have been revived from death's grip as well," he told the ninjas who still looked suspicious.

"If you have any Konoha Anbu nearby, you can use them to confirm the identity of the boy," Orochimaru added.

Three ninjas left and returned with a member of Ambu Ops.

"Choji?" the Ambu ninja asked surprised.

"Hai," Choji confirmed.

"But it was reported that you died," the Ambu ninja said, "the Slicers of Silence declared it.

Choji grinned.

"Then you're going to be shocked about who else the Slicers of Silence are wrong about," Choji said.

"Like who?" a voice asked.

Choji gasped.

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

Walking up the small crowd was a proud and very much alive Tsunade.

"I'm guessing that I'm not the only one who's been mysteriously brought back to life," Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade!" Choji shouted and ran to hug her.

"Choji," Tsunade said happily, "it's great to see you."

"I remembered your message about heading to the village of the mist if the worst case scenario happened," Choji told her, "Asuma, Sasuke and I split in different direction to achieve our individual goals."

"Sasuke's alive?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Have you already forgotten that we've been revived as well Tsunade?" Orochimaru reminded her.

Tsunade glared at him.

"I only came to drop off the kid and see Jiraya," Orochimaru said.

There was a sudden solemn air among the crowd.

"Jiraya is dead Orochimaru," Tsunade revealed alarming the new comers, "he sustained serious injuries stealing my remains from the Slicers of Silence," she said sadly, "he died shortly after I was revived," she said, "he thanked you Orochimaru, he thought you brought me back," she added.

"He was always stupid," Orochimaru muttered.

"Then why did you want to talk to him?" Tsunade countered.

"I was simply delivering a message," Orochimaru said formally, "the boy was a coincidence."

"Then I guess his death is of no consequence to you," Tsunade said coldly.

Orochimaru glared at her.

"Should I cry?" Orochimaru demanded, "beg his cold dead body for forgiveness?" he asked, "he's dead Tsunade, my village is taken over and Konoha's destroyed," he listed, "all I have left is a long road to walk on," he concluded.

Tsunade looked away.

Orochimaru turned to Choji.

"You're safe here," Orochimaru said coldly and started walking away.

"I hope you find something on that road you're travelling," Tsunade said, "it's hard going it alone."

Orochimaru stopped in his tracks.

"I plan to save Kabuto and take back the Sound Village," Orochimaru said and walked away.

Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade," Choji said.

"Hmm?" Tsunade asked.

"I know who brought us back," Choji revealed.

"What?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Only one person could carry out such a brilliant thing," Choji said grinning.

Realization dawned on Tsunade.

"So the lazy genius strikes again," Tsunade said, "thank you Shikamaru."

--

(3pm at the edge of the Desert)

Shikamaru finally exited the desert.

"Never again," he declared.

Shikamaru then walked to the nearest town. But he quickly noticed the towns' people acting strange around him and left. He swiped clothes off a line along the way and entered the next town disguised as a carefree youth wearing a broad brimmed hat. He went unnoticed but soon discovered why he was being stared at so warily in the last town.

Wanted Posters.

The Slicers of Silence had posted wanted posters of several people from Konoha, Shikamaru included. One to Five Hundred thousand yen each. Among them were Orochimaru (highest amount), Kiba, Naruto...

Shikamaru's blood ran cold. The poster above Naruto was Sasuke.

"So they know," Shikamaru realized, "that leader will be after my blood if he discovers it's me," he said, "I'm already one hundred thousand yen with Kiba, I need to hide."

After buying supplies he left the town.

_I have to go in random directions now. It's bad enough those people in the other town saw me and most won't think twice about telling the Slicers I was there. _- Shikamaru

Just then he noticed someone walking towards him. Their Slicers of Silence robe caused Shikamaru to stop in his tracks.

_Have I been discovered? _-Shikamaru

He decided to just keep walking and fight or flee only if necessary.

The tall male walked by Shikamaru, his robe swaying in the breeze.

Shikamaru walked for another hour until he saw a small park and sat on a solitary bench.

There away from his friends and enemies. Shikamaru cried.

Chapter 7 Completed


End file.
